Currently, capacitive sensing fingerprint recognition apparatuses have already been used in a new generation of portable electronic devices. A fingerprint recognition apparatus scans a user's fingerprint and extracts features of the scanned fingerprint, and performs encrypted transmission of the fingerprint information, then compares the obtained fingerprint information with pre-stored fingerprint information, so as to complete authentication of the user's fingerprint.
However, the fingerprint recognition apparatus needs to scan relatively large finger area when performing fingerprint scanning each time, and can obtain fingerprint information with sufficient accuracy only when fingerprint scanning is carried out in a condition that a pixel density is greater than 500 dpi (dots per inch). Therefore, a signal processing module such as a low noise amplifier or an analog to digital converter, and a central processor are needed to obtain the fingerprint information. This leads to relatively high power consumption of the fingerprint recognition apparatus when performing fingerprint recognition.